Chasing the Moon
by Aranami
Summary: Severus Snape is thrown into a barrel of emotions when a simple prank brings him closer to someone he never would have guessed. (takes place during Marauders time) WARNING: contains SLASH!
1. a little fun

**Chasing The Moon**

Author's Notes: This story is kinda of a "spin off" from my story Whispers In the Rain. You DONT have to read that to understand this one! I'm just alerting you of a small tie into that story, which involves these events. But, if you want, go right on ahead! ^.^ 

Warnings: This story contains and is based around SLASH. Meaning boyXboy love. If you can't handle that then bye bye! *waves* I dont' think this story will get above PG-13, unless I suddenly get people requesting a little more... physical attention. *wink wink* 

The Slash: Severus Snape & ??? (muwahahah!! figure it out on your own! i knwo your smart enough!) 

Disclaimder: Guess what? I dont' own Harry Potter and Company! Damn, sucks! Though, I do own Professor Marx! MUWAHAHAHAH!!! Yay! I get to claim a character in here! woot! 

**||chapter one||   
||a little fun||**

"Here he comes." Sirius Black whispered into James Potter's ear. James nodded, grinning, and gave a small flick of his wand. They watched as a black, greasy haired boy walked down the hall, his onyx eyes on the ground. The two boys grinned and waited. 

Severus Snape gripped the books in his hands and picked up his pace. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice one of the tiles on the floor glimmering slightly. He stepped on it and continued walking. After a few feet he came face to face with another boy, Remus Lupin. Remus' mouthed dropped open as he looked at Severus. He stiffled a laugh, looking the boy up and down. 

"What?" Severus growled. Remus shook his head and moved to the side to let Severus pass. Severus glared at the brown haired boy. "What are you looking at?" 

"Holy smokes, Snape, what happened to you?" Sirius' voice suddenly piped up as him and James appeared. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Severus asked angrily. The two boys just laughed. 

"Well..." Remus said, clearing his throat. "You might want to take a look in the mirror." 

Severus gave them all one more deadly glare before storming off down the hall, leaving the laughing three behind. 

|||||||||

"Potter! Black! Lupin!" The short man bellowed, glaring down at the boys before him. "I am sick and tired of your behaivor. These pranks must stop!" He thrusted his arm out and pointed to Severus in the corner. Severus tried to hide in the dark corner, but couldn't. Mostly because he was lit up like a christmas tree. "Look at him!" 

"Oh, we see him." Sirius muttered, half laughing. Remus glared at the dark headed boy before speaking. 

"Sir, I had nothing to do with this." He insisted. "I didn't eve-" 

"Quiet!" He yelled. "I know you were a part of this." 

"But Professor Marx!" Remus debated. The Potions teacher gave him a look, warning him to not speak any further. 

"You'll three be serving detention this Friday." Marx told them. He glanced back at Severus and smirked. "Strangely enough, so is Mister Snape." Severus grumbled to himself. "Quiet boy, you do want those lights off you? That's what I thought. Now, Black and Potter, you'll be with McGonagal. And, much to my displeasure, Lupin and Snape with me." 

Remus glanced over at Severus, who was still sitting gloomy in the corner. Severus shot him a disgusted look. Remus blinked and didn't respond. He just continued to look at Severus. After a few seconds, Severus grew tired of being stared at and crossed his arms and turned away. Remus smiled silently, before following his two friends out into the hall. 

"I can't believe that man!" James exclaimed. 

"He's out to get us, I just know it." Sirius insisted. "What do you think, Moony?" 

"I think you guys deserve it." They both looked at him shocked, but Remus continued. "Becasue of you two, I have to spend Friday night with Professor Marx! And Severus Snape! You two got off easy! And I didn't even do anything." 

"Eh, if you wasn't in the library, you would of been there helping us and you know it." James told him. Remus narrowed his eyes, but broke into a small smile. 

"Yeah, I would of." He laughed lightly. "That was brilliant by the way." 

"No, what's brilliant is that Padfoot found a way to make the spell unbreakable for a week." All three erupted with laughter, not noticing the frowning boy behind them. Severus watched the three leave the dungeon hall, before turning back to Professor Marx's office. 

"Did you hear that?" He asked. 

"I have ears, boy." The man growled. 

"So I have to stay like this for a week!" Severus groaned. "This rots." 

"Oh, calm down." Marx told him. "It's not as bad as it seems. I once spent a month with a tail and antenaes. Funnest month of my life." 

"How could _that_ be fun?" Severus asked. 

"Ever been able to detect people miles away with just a flick of an antenae?" 

"Sir, I can't say I've ever had that pleasure." Severus said, getting slightly impatient. 

"Well, it's wonderful!" Marx let out a husky laugh. "Never got in trouble that year in school. Snuck all over the place, they couldn't catch me!" 

"Lovely." Severus stated in a bored tone. 

"Ah, memories." Marx said softly, lost in his past. Severus rolled his eyes and started out of the room. He ignored Marx, untill a aprt of his words stood out to him. "Ah, and I remember that summer with Danny." 

"Danny?" Severus asked, slightly intrigued. 

"Oh! Snape, thought you were gone. Nothing, Danny is no one." Marx said quickly. Severus was too interested to let the topic drop. 

"Come on! Tell me... please?" Severus asked. The Professor looked up at him then let out a long sigh. 

"You wont say a word?" Severus shook his head no. "Okay, then. Listen up, boy, if ya want to know. Danny was... well, Danny was my boyfriend one summer." Severus' eyes widened a bit. "We were best friends here in Hogwarts, ya know. Best friends. Well, turned out we both had feelings for one another and one summer, while I was staying at his house, we got a little too comfortable." 

"Oh... woah." Was all Severus could say. 

"It's not something I'm proud of, Snape." Marx told him. "But I wouldn't trade that summer for the world." 

"I can imagine." Severus said softly. Without another word, he left the office and headed down to the Slytherin house. If only Professor MArx knew, Severus knew exactly what we was talking about. 

End Note: Well, i hope you liked the beginning of it. ^.^ Wonder what will happen in detention? Find out in the next chapter! *giggles* 


	2. Detention

**Chasing the Moon**

Author's Notes: umm... wow, I dont' have anything to say! *gasp* call the hospital!! That's not natural! 

Muwahaha! I figured something out to say. Okay, in this chapter there will be a little "theory" on to why Snape treats the Gryffindors the way he does as a teacher! ^.^ 

**||chapter two||   
||detention||**

"Have fun!" Sirius teased. Remus glared at him and watched James and him walk up the stairs for Professor McGonagol's room. If only he could of got detention with them. McGonagol had a soft spot for James, detentions were always easy when she was supervising. Letting out a disgusted sigh, Remus went down into the dungeons. 

He walked into Professor Marx's classroom and was greeted by a terrible stench. Covering his nose, Remus proceeded to the front of the room, where two other occupants sat. Remus took a seat a few feet away from Severus. The christmas lights were still there, but were dimmer than before. Remus figured it was due to them trying to break the spell. Professor Marx cleared his throat gruffly. Remus turned and looked at the short, black haired man. 

"Alright, boys." He said with humor laced into his words. "You get the joy of scrubbing down my tables. Beware, though, Longbottom shattered his cauldron today and got Engorgement Juice all over the classroom. Messy time that was." 

"That explains the smell." Remus muttered. 

"Quiet boy!" Marx said roughly. "You can talk... but only to each other." 

"Why would I want to talk to him?" Severus demanded. 

"Nonesense!" Marx exclaimed, still holding that hurmorous tone as before. "You never know. One of you might need to borrow a sponge or something. Now hurry up, boy! Get to scrubbing!" 

Severus let out a frustrated breath, but proceeded to grab a bucket and sponge from the teacher's desk. He didn't look at Remus as he brushed by, headding for the table closest the door. Marx watched the two boys work for a minute before standing and walking toward the exit. "Listen up, boys! I've got a couple of errands to do about the castle. You two stay here! And keep working! I don't mind you talking, as long as your cleaning my room. I expect it to be spotless upon my return. And I want that stentch gone as well!" 

"Yes, sir." Severus replied in a bored tone. 

"Dont' be getting lazy, boy!" Marx told him, before whisking out of the room in billowing black robes. The two boys continued their work in silence. Soon, though, it began to annoy Remus. Spending most of his time with Sirius, James, and Peter, he was used to a lot of noise. The silence was unnerving. He glanced over at Severus, who was concentrating on a rather tough stain. _It doesn't hurt to talk to him a little, now does it?_ Remus pondered, before opening his mouth. 

"So, Snape, how did you end up in here?" Remus asked. Severus looked up at him, slightly suprised, but quickly covered it with a frown. 

"What's it to you?" 

"I was just curious, man." Remus replied. Severus stared at the stain he was working on, contemplating on whether he should answer him. 

"I corrected him." Severus finally answered. Remus gave him a confused look. 

"Corrected him?" 

"Professor Marx." Severus explained, he slowly grinned. It caught Remus off guard, mostly becuase he noticed Severus looked kind of good when he smiled. "I corrected him in class. He doesn't like people showing their authority over him." 

"You got a detention for that?" Remus asked, laughing lightly. "That's ridiculous." 

"I agree, but Marx can't stand someone proving they are smarter than him." Severus replied. "Also, I think he just likes to torture me." 

"Well, you being his favorite student and all." Remus commented, dipping his sponge back into his bucket for more water. 

"Favorite student?" Severusa said. "No, no I'm not." 

"Are you kidding me?" Remus asked. He was shocked Severus wouldn't admit it. "You know more about potions than he does! He loves you!" 

"I don't think so, Lupin." Severus replied. "The things is, he doesn't love me, just respects me for my intelligence. He likes students who let him show them everything. You'd be shocked to ehar it, but he's rather fond of you Gryffindors." 

"Man, you have got to be kidding me." Remus laughed. Severus smiled again, much to Remus' suprise. _He really does have a nice smile... Stop that Remus!_

"I'm serious!" Severus insisted. "It's pretty obvious that Potions isn't a Gyffindor's best talent, and it makes him work even harder to get you to figure it out. He loves that." 

"But he's constantly taking points away and making snide remarks to us." Remus told him. 

"Yeah, but that's just a cover up." Severus said. "If I was a teacher, that's what I would do." 

"But it makes no sense." Remus commented. 

"True, but why let your favorite students know their your favorites?" Severus asked. "That would just make them think they could get away with stuff. No, Marx goes about it the right way. He makes them think the opposite, which in turn makes them determined to prove him wrong." 

"I never thought about it like that." Remus admitted. He watched Severus a moment, before returning to his table. The room once again fell into silence. 

As much as Severus enjoyed silence, he rather enjoyed talking to the young Gryffindor. He glanced up at Remus. The boy hardly noticed, a stubborn look on his face as he struggled with a spot of Engorgement Juice. Severus fought back a small smile, as he watched Remus' frustrated look. _He looks kind of cute when he does that.... Oh, God, Severus, you did not jsut think that!_

"You know... Your not as bad as I thought you were." Remus suddenly said. Severus smirked. 

"Neither are you." Severus replied. They both shared a smile before returning to their work. 

End Notes: well, hope you enjoyed! ^.^ if you ahve suggestions dont' be afraid to let me know. I love getting them, becasue I always end up using them. either in this story, or another! ^.^ 


	3. snape the snake

Author's Notes in all honesty, I'm really struggling with this story. kinda embarrassing, but i know how i want the story to end, but i dont' know how to get there! -.- so, this story wont be worked on as hard as others, at least until i get an inspiration. which sucks, because i've been waiting a long time to write a severus/remus story. 

**||chapter three||   
||snape the snake||**

"Moony!" James yelled up the dorm stairs. 

"What is it?" Remus yelled back, not bothering to get off his bed and cross the room to open the door. He let out a yawn and waited for his friends answer. 

"Get down here!" James ordered. Remus groaned. He had gotten back from detention little than half an hour ago and was extremely tired. He slowly sat up and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. James, Sirius, and Peter were the only ones present. 

"Whatd'ya want?" Remus asked sleepily. The three boys watched Remus fall onto the couch next to Peter. 

"Payback." Sirius informed him. "We need to get Snape the Snake back for detention." 

"'The Snake'?" Remus asked, slightly amused. 

"What? It works." Sirius shrugged. "But the point is, we need to get him back for that!" 

"Oh, calm down." Remus mumbled in a tired mannor. "You guys have detention nearly everyday, why is this one such a big deal?" 

"McGonogal was in a bad mood." Peter told him, laughing. Sirius glared, causing Peter to shut his mouth. Remus held back a smirk and forced a sympathetic look onto his face. 

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Remus asked, wanting to get back to his nap. 

"Well, that's what your here for!" James announced. Remus raised an eyebrow at him. James cleared his throat and looked expectantly at Sirius, who continued to stand there was a lopsided grin plastered on his face. James cleared his throat again. Sirius stared. James cleared his throat. And Sirius yet again stared. "Dammit, Padfoot!" 

"What!" Sirius jumped. He looked at James a moment, then his mouth opened in realization. "Oh, right. Remus, we need your help." 

"This isn't gonna end well." Peter mumbled, who obviously had not been informed of the plan. Sirius shot him another look before continuing. 

"You are the perfect one to initiate Operation Snape Attack." Sirius said proudly. 

"Question, How long did it take you to come up with that name?" Remus asked, causing Peter to burst out laughing. James pouted behind Sirius, revealing it was his imagination that devised it. "That's sad, Prongs, so sad." 

"I'd like to see you come up with better!" James insisted, his pride hurt. Remus just chuckled. 

"We are getting off subject, here!" Sirius exclaimed, getting rather annoyed. "Now, Remus, we've watched you and Snape together. You are the perfect person to gather embarrasing information about him! Which we will then turn into a large banner that will be placed in the Great Hall. With a security spell to keep anyone from taking it off of course." 

"What makes you think I'm the perfect person for that?" Remus asked. 

"Well... I dont' know if I'm the right one to say this or not..." Sirius said, looking everywhere but at Remus. James took this opurtunity to get back at Remus. 

"Snape has it in for you." James said perkily. Remus choked. "It's so true, Moony 'ol buddy! I've seen the way he looks at you. He's in love." 

"He is not!" Remus yelled, standing up. They looked at him, a little shocked by his outburst. Remus' face turned bright red and he immediately started for the dorm. "I dont' know why you would think that! He's not! I'm.. I'm... No!" 

"That was unexpected." Peter stated as the werewolf slammed the door upstairs. James and Sirius shared a look before shrugged and returning to the topic at hand. 

Upstairs, Remus paced the dorm room. He was unable to explain his sudden outburst. He knew his friends were just playing around and weren't serious about Snape. He knew they were right, he was the most likely one to get on Snape's good side. Then why was he so embarrased by their comment? The question plaqued him as the signal for dinner sounded. 

Severus sat down next to the pale blonde, who looked around with a smug look. Severus barely glanced at Lucius Malfoy as he piled mashed potatoes on his plate. He had barely glanced up, but had none the less come into eye contact with Remus. Their eyes met for a moment. Remus was then jolted from behind as Sirius threw his arm around his shoulders. Severus immediately looked away and at Lucius next to him, who was talking to one of the Slytherin girls. 

"Honey, I'm a Malfoy, I dont' get caught." Lucius was saying in his all controlling tone. The girl took a deep breath. 

"I dont' know... Are you sure?" She asked carefully. Lucius shot ehr a dashing smile and nodded. She elt out a giggle and whispered an aggreement. Lucius turned to Severus and winked. 

"Dont' wait up." He told his dark haired friend. Him and the girl stood up and left the Great Hall. Severus rolled his eyes and let out a groan as the two disapeared through the doors. 

"And another Malfoy snogging fest begins." Severus muttered to himself. Severus spent the rest of his boring, friendless dinner picking at his food and stealing glances at Remus. He cursed under his breath as he caught himself in the act for the tenth time. 

"Such language." Professor Marx's voiced piped up from behind Severus. Severus groaned to himself and glanced back. "Now, now, Mister Snape, no need for groaning. I'm not enjoying standing next to you either." 

"Then why, sir, are you doing it?" Severus asked, turning in his seat to get a better veiw of the short teacher. The teacher gathered a confused look on his face, but decided to disregard Severus' question. 

"So... what are you looking at, my boy?" Marx asked in an extremely curious mannor. 

"Why do you want to know?" Severus questioned. 

"Listen boy, I was just trying to start a conversation that would lead to me giving you advice. As is my job, being your elder!" Professor Marx glared at Severus a moment before heading back up to the teacher's table. Severus shook his head and once again questioned the Potion's teacher's sanity. Thankfully, this got his mind off of what it has previously been consumed: Remus Lupin. Little did Severus know, that was Marx's plan all along. 

end notes that was terrible. just terrible. *sigh* i'm sorry for this chapter. well, maybe some good will come out of it. 


	4. a snape perspective

**author notes** sorry it took so long for this chapter. i didn't have the inspiration. *pout* Anywho, this is mostly from Snapes side! Which, for me, is hard to write! i dont' know why, but I can't seem to geet Snape's character right. Oh well. 

**Chasing the Moon   
A Snape Perspective**

Severus Snape strode across the front lawn of Hogwarts, heading in the direction of the lake. The comming of winter was in the air on this Saturday afternoon. Severus quickly pulled his robes tighter around him, careful not to drop his large book. The lake was peaceful, barely a ripple in it. A few students lounged around it, but it was mostly vacant. Severus quickly found a tree that was farthest from any activity, and sat down for a long read. 

It wasn't long before Severus' mind started to drift. Looking over the top of his book, he scanned the area. Groaning to himself, he spotted Lucius Malfoy in yet another make-out session. Lucius, though he did talk to him some times, was not what Severus would call a friend. In fact, he was more of a nuisance. Moving his eyes downcast, Severus let a thought drift into his mind. _I have no friends._

Throughout his Hogwarts career, Severus had basically learned to enjoy being lonely. Not that it was an easy task. From day one, he had been seen as a weakling and something that could be tortured. Mainly by one particular group of people. Severus narrowed his eyes at the thought of them. He spotted the four figures walking past the lake, not far from him. Sirius was tossing stones into the lake, James seemed to be scratching his head, Peter was running to catch up, and then there was Remus... 

Severus didn't know why, but he liked Remus. He couldn't put his finger on it, and he tried to convince him he hated the boy just as much as he hated his friends. But the difference between Remus and his friends was that Remus didn't tease him. He usually just pulled out a book and patiently read until James and Sirius was done. That's, in fact, what he was doing now, reading. Severus continued to watch the boy over the top of his book. 

"Well, if it isn't little Snivellus!" Sirius called out, recieving a laugh from James on the 'cool new name'. The Maurader's walked over, Remus in the back. Severus tried to ignore them, he really wasn't in the mood for such nonsense. "What's the matter? Nobody want to hang out your smelly ass?" 

"Leave. Me. Alone." Severus replied through gritted teeth, prepared at any moment to reach for his wand. They all smirked. All but Remus. He kept his eyes glued to the pages of his book, but Severus could tell he wasn't reading. James pulled out his wand and twirled it liesurely in his hand. 

"That's not a nice way to talk, Snivellus." James told him, breaking into a grin. Severus slowly stood, keeping his back against the trunk of the tree. Severus had just dove into his pocket to grab his wand when something odd happened. Remus closed his book and grabbed James' wand. 

"Just leave him alone." Remus said. Severus could hear the nervousness in his voice, and he couldn't blame him. This seemed to be the first time he stood up to his friends. Sirius and James' jaw dropped and Peter took a wary step back. 

"I don't need your help." Severus demanded. Remus turned to him, and Severus suddenly felt himself becomming speachless. The look in Remus' was something he couldn't identify, it just left him with no words. There was a pause of silence. The other Gryffindor's still had not got over their shock, and Remus just conitnued to look at Severus. Severus thought this as very unnerving. Finally, he shoved past the group of friends and went on his way. 

|||||

Christmas break was finally there, much to Severus' happiness. He would finally have the Slytherin common room to himself, along with most of the dungeons, as long as he avoided Professor Marx. He awoke late, but not particularily in a good mood. His dream the night before had plaqued him. It had centered around Remus, them together. Though Severus could not remember the events of the dream, he always awoke content, and then aggitated once he realized who it was about. 

But Severus put it behind him. It was Christmas afterall, and most likely the object of his dreams and his friends were gone. This brought Severus' mood up about two octaves. There was even a little skip in his step as he walked down to lunch, having missed breakfast due to the dreadful dream (not that this was a good excuse, but he felt the need to blame the dream for something). He entered the Great Hall and groaned as he saw Dumble dore had removed the house tables, leaving one small table towards the front. He let out an even deeper groan as he saw that the only seat available was next to someone he wasn't interested in talking to at the moment: Remus Lupin. 

Remus looked up at him as he sat down. He quickly put food on his plate and opened his book, to avoid any conversation. Severus, out of cruiosity, finally stole a glance at the other boy. Remus, too, was absorbed in a book, his fork held up with food that probably would never reach his mouth. Severus mentally cursed himself for even looking over and returned to his book. Once the hall started clearing out, Severus heard a soft voice speak to him. 

"What are you reading?" 

_Merlin, his voice is beautiful._ Severus found himself thinking. He slowly looked over at Remus, who looked back at him. Severus cleared his throat. "Encyclopedia of Potions, Volume Eight." 

"How boring." Remus said, laughing lightly. Severus frowned, and Remus quickly stopped laughing. "Sorry." 

"Not everyone has a taste for the fine art of potion making." Severus found himself saying. (a/n: Hey, sound familiar? *giggle* I'm so clever.) Remus nodded, agreeing entirely. A pause filled the air. Severus, to much to his suprise, was the one to break the silence. "What about you?" 

"Uh.. AnIntensiveGuidetoWerewolves." Remus said quickly, before taking a drink of pumpkin juice. Severus raised an eyebrow. Remus fidgeted under his look, before finally repeating his words, but still hastely. "An Intensive Guide To Werewolves." 

"Why would you be reading a book on that?" Severus asked, a little startled at his sudden want to talk to the Gryffindor. 

"Uh, no reason..." Remus faded off. "So... Why didn't you go home for Christmas?" 

"Father decided to go on a vacation, just him and Mother." Severus replied, leaning back in his chair. 

"I'm always here for Christmas." Remus said. "Sometimes the Potters invite me to their house, but not this year. James and I aren't getting along too well." 

"Oh." What else could he say to that? Severus watched him a bit. He noticed Remus was so easy to talk to when he wasn't there with his friends. 

The two continued their conversation, finally leaving the Great Hall and walking around the school. They talked on basically anything and everything, enjoying each other's conversation. When it got time to seperate, Severus got the sudden feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time they spent time together. And to his suprise, that didn't at all bother him. 

**_end notes_** it took me a week to write this. how pathetic! lol. i hope this was a good chapter. let me know whether you like it more from Snape's side, or Remus'. I can't decide! 


End file.
